


Forgive them

by Niki_troll



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_troll/pseuds/Niki_troll
Summary: Father... Forgive them... They... don’t know, what... they’re doing... and... Judas...
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 15





	Forgive them

\- Father... Forgive them... They... don’t know, what... they’re doing... and... Judas... He did only what You wanted him to do... He’s not guilty, right? He... didn’t want me to die... I could see his face, when he realized I’ll be crucified. He was crushed... broken. Father, please, save him. And... all...all this time he was right. I didn’t listen to him. All I heard, was jealous sarcasm in his voice, when he talked about Mary. That jealousy was offensive and... maybe a bit pleasant... When he kissed my cheek... it was so chastely... I asked him, if he must betray me with a kiss... Oh, how I wanted it to be truth... And now he’ll never know, that I loved him and cared for him... Father, I know, I should love all people equally... But I can’t... There’s one man, I love more then others... I am not worthy to be Your son. I disappointed You. But... if there’s one thing I can ask you for... Please, Father, save Judas Iscariot!


End file.
